The Mr. Men Show: Tales in Dillydale: The Movie
The Mr. Men Show: Tales in Dillydale: The Movie is a 2018 theatrical film based on The Mr. Men Show: Tales in Dillydale directed by Mark Risley and produced by Eryk Casemiro with the score by Jared Faber and produced by Renegade Animation, Beacon, and Original Film and distributed by Sony Pictures Entertainment under Columbia Pictures in the US and Paramount Pictures in European countries Plot A mysterious force that causes eternal darkness is plaguing the world, and Dillydale is one of the first of many cities to be affected. A select few Mr. Men and Little Misses set out on a journey and travel around the world to different countries to find out what's been causing this darkness, with the help of rookie detective Mr. Leader. Turns out that the darkness is caused by the evil Mr. Despair, who's goal is to bring dark and gloom to this world so that everyone can be as in despair as him. Can they stop him before his darkness devours the planet? Production After the success of Tales in Dillydale, it was announced that Sony would release a movie based on the show, photography was released in mid to late 2017 Release The movie was released in theaters on Janurary 15th, 2018 Critical Response The film recieved positive reviews from critics, on Rotten Tomatoes, it has a 85% with the site conceous saying: Funny and unique, it is one way to put the Mr Men on the big screen Home Media The movie came out on DVD on May 6th, 2018 Trivia * The opening scene of the movie is similar to the opening of The Nightmare Before Christmas * The opening theme of the movie is a orchestrated version of the theme song. * A remastered version of "Dillydale Dance Floor" plays in the credits. * Dramatic Impact 2 is heard a few times in the movie * Both the Columbia Pictures and Paramount logos appear on US prints of the film, while the Paramount logo replaces the Columbia logo on International prints, but the teaser trailer does not have the logo because it was not until mid 2017 that they would release the film there, some places have the US logo combo while The Paramount logo is removed on the Spain release. * There is a poster of the movie parodying a poster for the 2004 film "The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie". * Originally, Tim Curry was going to play as Mr. Despair, but he was unavailable at the time the movie was made, so Ron Perlman was casted as him instead. * This marks the first appearance of Misterland in the series and the first appearences of characters who have not appeared in the show such as Mr. Cheerful, Miss Star, and Miss Greedy, they do not have any changes. * This also marks the first appearances of real life places such as London, Paris, New York City, Sydney, the African Savannah, Tokyo, and the Amazon Rainforest. Category:Films